wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Classes not part of the original Warcraft Roleplaying Game Book
This article is on classes that were denied from use in Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game. Reasoning and history A few core and prestige classes from the PHB and DMG did not exist in the initial Warcraft RPG setting as printed in Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game. In order to create classes for the book, some of the standard Players Hand Book and Dungeon Masters Guide classes were adjusted, while new core and prestige classes were introduced. The book even dismissed a few class types and others were different enough that they received entirely new descriptions versus the versions in the standard D&D setting.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 54 Some of these classes such as the monk or cleric (which exists in certain forms) were adapted into the lore or the game in a different form and in later books. Several of these class titles appear on NPCs, mobs, and items found in both Warcraft III and World of Warcraft. Classes left out of the initial Warcraft RPG setting included; :Core classes: Bard, cleric, druid, monk, paladin, and ranger. :Prestige classes: Arcane archer, arcane trickster, assassin, blackguard, dragon disciple, defender (A reference to the dwarven defender), eldritch knight, hierophant, horizon walker, loremaster, mystic theurge, red wizard, shadowdancer, and thaumaturgist. The Warcraft RPG did this for several reasons, including, some of the classes at the time were not relevant to the Warcraft universe (ex. bards and monks), or the Warcraft versions varied significantly from the D&D versions of those class, or magic mechanics worked different in the Warcraft lore. In some cases, the Warcraft versions of certain classes were made into prestige classes, whereas the D&D version was a core class (ex. paladin → paladin warrior, ranger → elven ranger, druid → druid of the wild). Other times, a different version of the same class type was given instead (ex. assassin → Horde assassin). It is implied that the cleric (and the dark cleric equivalent) became an alternate title for the healer class.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 60 However, the healer may not have been adapted from the original D&D cleric class. In the World of Warcraft RPG, many of the classes that had been converted from core classes into prestige classes were again replaced with core classes (ex. druid, paladin, etc.). Additionally, Horde assassin ended up becoming a plain assassin again (a class that wasn't limited to the Horde only). Sometimes a specific rule from one of the dismissed classes was applicable for use by another class; such as in the case of certain paladin or warlock abilities and/or if when the class was used outside the Warcraft setting.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 70, 89, 92, 94, 97 As mentioned previously, some of the initially dismissed classes were partially incorporated by later sourcebooks, these included monk and cleric. Monk for example was partially converted into the runemaster, and is mentioned in a few other examples in the books. Cleric (or more precisely dark cleric) was used as one of the potential class types for the Lich King, at least as much as his spell casting style. Also, in some cases the D&D class names appear within World of Warcraft as NPC titles. All of the NPC classes detailed in the DMG (adept, aristocrat, commoner, expert, warrior) exist in the Warcraft universe. Note: A few other class types that were specialist caster variants based on magic schoolshttp://www.d20srd.org/srd/classes/sorcererWizard.htm#schoolSpecialization, such as conjurer, evoker, and archmage (presumeably also including abjurer, diviner, illusionist, and transmuter) were allowed (or implied to be) in the initial game (and are referenced in several sources). They were not given specific Warcraft articles (with the exceptions of necromancer being adapted into a core class, enchanter being adapted into a prestige class, and archmage being adapted into the Archmage of Kirin Tor prestige class). These classes did not appear on the list of dismissed classes. Core classes *Bard *Cleric (partially incorporated in later RPG books, and appears in various warcraft games) *Druid (adjusted into the Druid of the Wild prestige class, replaced with druid core class in World of Warcraft RPG) *Monk (referenced in later books and World of Warcraft, and inspired the runemaster core class) *Paladin (adjusted into the Paladin warrior prestige class, replaced with Paladin core class in the World of Warcraft RPG) *Ranger (adjusted into the Elven Ranger and Sentinel prestige class) Prestige classes *Arcane archer Master of the elven warbands, the arcane archer is a warrior skilled in using magic to supplement her combat prowess. Beyond the woods, arcane archers gain renown throughout entire kingdoms for their supernatural accuracy with a bow and their ability to imbue their arrows with magic. *Arcane trickster Arcane tricksters combine their knowledge of spells with a taste for intrigue, larceny, or just plain mischief. They are among the most adaptable of adventurers. *Assassin (adjusted into the Horde assassin prestige class, and later replaced with Assassin prestige class in World of Warcraft RPG.) The assassin is the master of dealing quick, lethal blows. Assassins also excel at infiltration and disguise. Assassins often function as spies, informants, killers for hire, or agents of vengeance. Their training in anatomy, stealth, poison, and the dark arts allows them to carry out missions of death with shocking, terrifying precision. *Blackguard The blackguard epitomizes evil. He is nothing short of a mortal fiend. The quintessential black knight, this villain carries a reputation of the foulest sort that is very well deserved. Consorting with demons and devils and serving dark deities, the blackguard is hated and feared by all. Some people call these villains antipaladins due to their completely evil nature. *Dragon disciple It is known that certain dragons can take humanoid form and even have humanoid lovers. Sometimes a child is born of this union, and every child of that child unto the thousandth generation claims a bit of dragon blood, be it ever so small. Usually, little comes of it, though mighty sorcerers occasionally credit their powers to draconic heritage. For some, however, dragon blood beckons irresistibly. These characters become dragon disciples, who use their magical power as a catalyst to ignite their dragon blood, realizing its fullest potential. *Dwarven defender The defender is a sponsored champion of a dwarven cause, a dwarf aristocrat, a dwarven deity, or the dwarven way of life. As the name might imply, this character is a skilled combatant trained in the arts of defense. A line of dwarven defenders is a far better defense than a 10-foot-thick wall of stone, and much more dangerous. *Eldritch knight Studying the martial and arcane arts to equal degree, the Eldritch knight is a versatile combatant who can cast a fireball on his foes or charge them with sword drawn. The Eldritch knight takes pride in his ability to use the right technique for the job: spells against physically tough foes and force of arms against spellcasting enemies. *Hierophant A divine spellcaster who rises high in the service of his deity gains access to spells and abilities of which lesser faithful can only dream. The Hierophant prestige class is open to powerful divine spellcasters who are approaching access to the strongest and most difficult divine spells. They delay the acquisition of these greatest gifts in exchange for a deeper understanding of and ability to control the power they channel. *horizon walker The horizon walker is an unceasing traveler to the universe's most dangerous places. As her journeys take her from place to place, she adapts to become one with her environment. In time, she develops a mystic connection with the ground beneath her. But she is by no means tied to a particular place; her restless feet are ever leading her toward the horizon, where new adventures await. *Loremaster Loremasters are spellcasters who concentrate on knowledge, valuing lore and secrets over gold. They uncover secrets that they then use to better themselves mentally, physically, and spiritually. *Mystic theurge Blurring the line between divine and arcane, mystic theurges draw power from divine sources and musty tomes alike. While most spellcasters choose one path to magical power, mystic theurges walk two roads at once, simultaneously mastering spells common to clerics and wizards. *Red wizard The Red Wizards are the masters of Thay, the would-be magical overlords of the land of Faerun (in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting). They focus on a school of magic more intently than any specialist, achieving incredible mastery of magic within a very narrow focus. Seen as cruel and evil tyrants by people across the worl of Toril, a few choose to leave their region, assume secret identities, and practice magic without having to worry about political alliances and possible slave uprisings. *Shadowdancer Operating in the border between light and darkness, shadowdancers are nimble artists of deception. They are mysterious and unknown, never completely trusted but always inducing wonder when met. *Thaumaturgist. The Thaumaturgist reaches out with divine power to other planes of existence, calling creatures there to do his bidding. Evil Thaumaturgists conspire with demons and devils to gain power on the Material Plane, while good thaumaturgists send powerful angels or Eladrins on holy quests. Future class ideas Classes from this list might be less likely to be used by Blizzard for class ideas. References External links * DMG Prestige Class List Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game